IToe Fat Cakes
iToe Fat Cakes is the 11th episode of Season 5 of iCarly and the 94th episode overall. Plot Carly gets her toe stuck in the bathtub while getting ready for a date with Lance. Sam, along with Freddie, Spencer, and Gibby take their first trip to visit Fat Cakes World Headquarters factory in Canada because Sam won the Golden ticket from a contest. They get trapped there because Sam tries to smuggle Fat Cakes over the border. Plot Reference (Fanlala.com) Trivia *It was revealed during an on-set visit from Bop & TigerBeat magazine that Jennette hates eating ham, and she said the word hates five times. Even though she hates ham, Jennette still has to eat it because her character, Sam, loves it. *Mary Scheer guest stars as Marissa Benson. *It appears the butter sock is in this episode. *This episode like IBalls features little of Carly in the whole episode, letting Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer have more airtime because Miranda went on tour. *Jennette said in reply to a fan that she "liked the iToe Fat Cakes episode a lot. They were all really fun this season!" *Three bloopers were shown from this episode in IBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo. **One being, Jennette throwing a metal pan or plate down, where it lands on an extra's foot. **Second, Jennette messing up her line because Jerry made her laugh by saying "Shut her!" Jennette responds jokingly, "I hate you! I hate you, so much." She, Nathan, and Jerry all break character and laugh. **Third, being a bit from Nathan's yawning montage when they are supposed to film the web cast. *The first promo aired after the preview of the FRED TV show. *The premise of Sam winning a trip to a factory after finding a golden ticket is a similar plot to Charlie & The Chocolate Factory. *Carly mentions she got the idea to stick her toe in the faucet from a person on The Dick Van Dyke Show. This is an American television situation comedy sitcom that initially aired on CBS from 1961 to 1966. Goofs *While stuck in the bathtub you can see Carly's toe briefly comes free of the faucet once her date barges in before Miranda quickly sticks it back in. Quotes Fat Cake Factory Worker: Which of you would like to try a Canadian Fat Cake? Gibby: for the first Fat Cake Hey, I wouldn't mind if... Sam: ''down Gibby'' Gibby: down on the floor Aaaah! Spencer and Freddie: and grimace, mouthing Ooh! Sam: her fingers, sweetly May, I? Freddie: Sam after he, Spencer, Gibby and her walk into a Fat Cake assembly line What do you think of that? Sam: over a Fat Cake I think, it's beautiful. Mama's home! Spencer Sam: at a Fat Cake cream piping bag, stretching out the word What?! Sam: a Golden ticket No way, shut up! Spencer: a character We shall not shut up Carly in the bathtub Help! I have a cute date in less than thirty minutes! Sam: '''I'll send them down to a trip in my stomach, and I think you'll know what would happen after that. '''Sam: ''yells'' Shut up! a metal tray on the floor Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. Video Gallery Video:HD NEW iCarly 2012 - First Look|iCarly 2012 - First Look Video: "iToe Fat Cakes" - Official Promo|1st Promo Video:iCarly iToe Fat Cakes Sneak Peek|1st Sneak Peek External Links [http://twitpic.com/6j26qi/full Picture of Article from Bop & TigerBeat] References 511 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Fat Cakes Category:Goofs